Toothache
by roque872002
Summary: Mini!Fic. Mini!Jack wakes up in the middle of the night with toothache, but only he knows what it means. What does he go out and buy? Sequel to Second Chances.


Title: Toothache

Author: roque872002

Email: PG?

Spoilers: Fragile Balance

Summery: Mini!Fic. Mini!Jack wakes up in the middle of the night with toothache, but only he knows what it means. What does he go out and buy? Sequel to Second Chances.

Authors Notes: This actually happened to my dad 3 times, so I know it is possible. This is how he knew before anyone else.

I'm trying to build a website for my fic's etc, but am totally useless when it comes to things like that. Maybe someone out there is willing to help? If so, please let me know, contact me on my yahoo email, or my hotmail one I also have MSN if it's easier. Thankies.

Had to get this out of my system before I could finish part 6 of rescue me. It's nearly done folks!

Huge thanks once again to my beta reader, Megan Cooper, she's a star!

--

Searing white hot pain coursing through his jaw and mouth caused Jack to wake up with a loud groan. His hand automatically went to massage his face, only making the pain worse. What the hell had brought this on? He never had and problems with his teeth.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd been through this kind of toothache once before. But it couldn't be the same thing? Could it? Looking down at the woman still sleeping soundly in his arms, he smiled through the pain. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Knowing what he had to do, he smoothly detangled himself from her, careful not to wake her. Tenderly placing a kiss on her cheek he watched her smile slightly in her sleep. Moving to the other side of the room he began to pull on some clothes. Quickly and quietly he made his way out of the room and down the hall. Flicking on the light at the top of the stairs he made his way down and into the kitchen.

The pain hadn't subsided any so he pulled out some aspirin from the cupboard. Swallowing them with some water he grimaced at the taste.

Walking to the door he took his winter jacket off the hook and shrugged it on as he put his feet into his shoes. Stepping up to the table near the door he searched for the right key. Upon finding it he quietly opened the door and slipped out of the house, locking the door behind him.

He quickly walked the three blocks to the nearest 24hour supermarket. It was a cold December night; he could see his breath before him and hear his teeth chattering. He looked at his watch, shivering when the cold air hit his wrist, and saw it read 0304. Morning, damn it was far too early. But the less people who knew, the better.

Upon entering the supermarket he went in search of the items he needed. He hurriedly made his way to the necessary aisle. His eyes scanned the shelves while he rubbed his hands together in desperate attempt to warm them up.

'Damn! Why didn't I bring the gloves?!' he thought to himself angrily.

Reaching up to the top shelf he picked up what he needed and walked down the aisle towards the checkouts. Walking along the back he tried to find a cashier who _didn't_ know him. Unfortunately there wasn't one. Sighing in frustration, he walked over to his 'friends' girlfriend. He knew she wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"Hi Lizzie," he said.

"Hi there Jack. What are you doing here so early?" she asked him, sounding tired.

"Couldn't sleep. Got toothache," he paused. "Since when did you work this early?"

"It's just this week, thank God. Really don't like these early starts. So what can I do for you?"

"Um, I uh, just need to pay for this," he replied handing over the item in his hand. "Please don't say anything."

"I won't. I promise," she said as she scanned the item through her till.

After paying and bidding her goodbye, Jack quickly made his way out of the shop and back home. Pulling his zip all the way to the top he then dug his hands into his pockets, trying to block out some of the cold.

Pulling his key out of his jacket pocket he put it into the lock and let himself him. His warm bed sounded very appealing to him. Kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket he took his shopping to the bedroom.

Hastily taking off his clothes he raced over to the bed and climbed back in, leaving his purchase on the bedside cabinet. Snuggling up to his fiancée once more he let out a sigh, she was so warm.

"Where have you been?" she asked sleepily, snuggling further into him.

"Wal-Mart. I had to get something."

"Jack, it's half three in the morning. What could you possibly need at this time?"

"Actually it's for you," he said as he sat up and put on the light at the side of the bed, causing Sam to cover her eyes.

"For me?" she asked.

"Um, I woke up with toothache... and I've only had toothache like this once before, so I thought... maybe, it would be better if I was sure."

"Jack what are you on about? I'm confused. You woke up with toothache and you went and bought something for me?"

Reaching over to his bedside table he picked up the item he had just bought. Turning it over in his hand, he looked at her face. She didn't have a clue what he was doing. Passing it over to her, he saw her mouth drop open.

"A pregnancy test? What does a _pregnancy test_ have to do with _toothache_?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's the same kind of toothache I got just before Sarah found out we were expecting Charlie. I need to know Sam."

"I think I would know if I was pregnant Jack. And we're always careful. AND we're not even married yet. We said we weren't going to start a family until after we're married. Remember? I think you just need to see a dentist."

"Sam, please, just take the test. It'll put my mind at rest; if it's negative then I'll see a dentist. But I swear, it's the exact same pain!" he pleaded, grasping her hands and looking into her eyes.

"Okay, fine, I need to pee anyway," she said as she got out of the bed and walked over to their en-suite.

She emerged a few minutes later carrying the stick in her hand. After climbing back into bed she snuggled up next to her fiancée and sighed.

"What if it's positive?" she asked quietly.

"Then I guess we'll be starting our family early... wont we?"

"Yeah... at least we're already engaged..."

"Don't you want this?"

"Yeah, I do. I just thought we'd be married first, and I wouldn't be on the pill..."

After a few minutes of silence Sam looked up at the man she was half lying on. His eyes were full of hope. He really wanted this; it was evident on his face. It was then she realised she wanted this too. So what if they weren't married! They were _engaged_ to be married. They could make it work. This baby was planned, it would just arrive a few years earlier than they had expected...

"We can look now," she whispered, sounding nervous.

"Okay, let's do this," he whispered back.

They sat up on the bed as one and looked down at the stick she held in her hand.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered.

Bravely, she turned the stick round so the windows were facing them. Looking from the stick to each other, grins spread across their faces. Jack took her into his arms as tears streamed down her face. Taking another look at the test, she couldn't help but smile wider. _Positive._

They were going to have a baby.


End file.
